How Hard Can it be?
by Midnight Eclipse713
Summary: Amy comes to Mineral Town. What will she find there? I stink summaries. R&R Constructive flames accepted.
1. Are We There Yet?

A/N: This is my first fic so if it stinks, oh well. If it's good, I will make more. This story is based on Harvest Moon FoMT: For Girl. I don't know the beginning scenario for that game, so I'm using the one in the regular FoMT game. You know the one where the main character meets a little girl on a vacation with his family and inherits the farm from and old man. I'm just going to put it as the girl goes to the farm and meets an old man who soon dies and gives the farm to her. People always have the name of the main character as Jack or Jill (Yes, I know that they are default names). I'm calling my character Amy. I hope you enjoy! (And possibly review.) Note: I am used to writing my stories in script form, so if there are too many grammatical errors, then sorry. I don't have much experience with using quotes instead of colons.

Chapter 1: Are We There Yet?

Amy's POV

Dear Amy,

I have bad news for you. A friend of yours has passed away. You may not remember him, though. You stayed at his farm for about a week when you were just a child, remember? I found his will while I was cleaning out his house. It says that he is leaving his farm to you. Will you take it? Please think about this before replying. Thank you.

Sincerely,

Mayor Thomas

I was rereading the note in the chair I was sitting in. I still can't believe this! He wants me to take over his farm! I know nothing of farming! I got out of school with good grades and people say I'm smart. I can sing, play the piano, and I'm an excellent cook. I was sent a boat ticket in the letter so now I'm sitting on the boat right now waiting to arrive at this place called Mineral Town. I'm pretty sure that I'm going to take up the farm. After all of the things my friend, Grahm, has done for me, I don't see why I wouldn't be able to do this one little thing for him. But, man am I bored. I get bored way too easily. I looked down at what I was currently wearing. I had on a blue tank top, a pair of denim Capri's, and a pair of comfortable sandals. I looked out the window. I squinted my eyes and could see the island in the distance. Well, I hope it was the right one. When the boat began to head towards it, I knew it was my destination. Thoughts began to whiz through my head as I pondered what would happen when I got there. I guess I would just get off and be introduced to everyone in the town and---the loud blaring of the foghorn distracted me from my thoughts and I looked out the window to see that I had arrived. I quickly got up from my seat and picked up my bags. I got to the dock and was greeted by a short man with red clothes and an even redder nose. He picked up one of my bags and I got off the boat and picked up the other. He finally greeted me with,

"Hello, my name is Mayor Thomas. I sent you that letter. I'm so glad you decided to take up the farm!"

He continued to babble about random things that I didn't care about as we walked down the street towards the farm. When we finally got there he told me,

"Put your bags inside and I'll give you a tour of the town if you want me to."

"That's all right, Thomas. I'll figure it out some way or another."

"All right, do as you want. If you get lost, don't be afraid to call me! I'll see you around! Bye!"

And then he was gone. Thank goodness. I set my bags down inside the house/shack and took a look around. There was a bed, a table, a calendar, a bookshelf, a toolbox, a small dresser, and a TV. Looks like I'll have to borrow someone else's kitchen if I want to cook. I unpacked my suitcase and decided to start farm work tomorrow. Today, I would introduce myself to the townspeople. I left the house and saw a small puppy sitting at my feet. _Aww… _I thought. _It's SO cute! I think I'll name it…Chip. _

"I'm gonna call you Chip, okay?" I told it.

It looked at me then went into an empty doghouse that was beside the stable.I walked out of my property and headed up the street and went right at the second fork. There was a place called, "Aja Winery". _What a strange name for a winery. _I thought to myself. _Wonder what gave them that idea._ Since I don't drink much, I passed by it and came across a place called, "Doug's Inn". The name was simple and I could hear sounds of laughter coming from it. I smelled freshly cooked food and thought about all the people that would be there. I could introduce myself to a lot of people at one place. That convinced me to go inside. I slipped inside the door and sat at the bar. A redheaded man came up to me and asked,

"What would you like today, Miss?"

"Oh, I'm not getting anything." I replied.

"Say, aren't you that new girl that everyone's talking about? The one that's taking up old man Grahm's farm?" he asked.

"I am, indeed. I came to the Inn because I knew there would be a lot of people here and I could introduce myself to a lot of people at one time." I said.

"My name's Doug." he said."Let me get you started. Ann!"

He had called over a redheaded girl that wore overalls and a yellow shirt hurriedly ran over. She looked at Doug and asked,

"Hey, Dad. What do you need me to do this time?"

"This is the new girl, y'know the one that's inheriting old man Grahm's farm. Her name is…actually, she never told me her name. What's your name?" he asked me.

"Oh, my name's Amy." I replied."Who's she?"

"This is Ann, my daughter. She works as a waitress and a maid at the Inn. She's very helpful. Maybe she can introduce you to a few people. Can you, Ann?" he asked Ann.

"Oh, sure, Dad." Ann replied."I'll let her meet everyone here."

She took my hand and began to introduce me to the local townsfolk. Unfortunately, I wasn't paying attention to her when she introduced me to a few people. I was to busy thinking on something that I had just now remembered that Mayor Thomas had said.

Quick Flashback

"And you may want to get married and start a family. But you better hurry before all the eligible bachelors are taken."

He chuckled and spat a little.

End Flashback

"Hello? Hello? Amy? Are you off in dream world or something? Hello?"

I shook my head and returned to the real world. Ann was waving her hand in front of my face and trying to bring me back to normal. When she saw that I had finally returned she motioned toward a girl and told me,

"This here is Karen. She comes here a lot."

She was looking at a girl with green eyes and brown hair with yellow highlights. She wore a purple vest, a white shirt, denim shorts, and a pair of brown boots. She put a small smirk on her face and said,

"Hey. Welcome to Mineral Town. I heard that you were taking over old man Grahm's farm. I hope you come by and visit the supermarket where my dad works. You can buy seeds there."

"Okay. Thanks. That will be helpful later on in my new career." I said.

Ann and I walked away and we sat down at an empty table. I began to think about what Mayor Thomas had said and zoned off again. Ann looked at me and said,

"Hey, Amy. What's the matter? You seem to be drifting off a lot lately."

"Oh, it's something that Mayor Thomas said when he was showing the way to my farm." I replied.

"What did he say?" She asked.

"He said (in exact quotes) 'And you may want to get married and start a family. But you better hurry before all the eligible bachelors are taken.'" I replied.

"That's weird." she said."If you ask me, I think that you should get married whenever you want to. But if you want me to, I'll show you the guys out there that you could marry."

"Would you?" I asked."That's fine with me. I need to know who is and who isn't taken."

She pointed at a table that had four guys sitting at it. She first pointed to a guy with a cap that said 'UMA' on it and had blue eyes.

"That's Gray."She said."He works as a blacksmith at his grandfather, Saibara's, place. He doesn't talk much, but once you get to know him I'm sure he can be pretty nice…I think. I don't know him very well, so what can I say?"

She then pointed to a guy with black hair and a white coat.

"That's the Doctor." She continued."I think his name's Tim, but he doesn't let anyone call him anything except for 'Doctor'. He is probably the oldest of the eligible bachelors."

The third guy looked like he wore animal skin and he had blue eyes. _He's cute. _I thought.

"That's Cliff." She told me. "He lives at the Church and is thinking about leaving because he doesn't have a job. Maybe you can convince him otherwise."

The last guy at the table had glasses and carrot colored hair.

"That over there is Rick. He works at the poultry farm with his mom and his sister. He can be a bit over-protective though. The fifth and final bachelor is Kai. He's pretty cute, but he only comes here during the summer. He has a purple bandanna and tanned skin. He runs a snack shack down at the beach." she said."Well, that's everyone."

"Thanks, Ann." I said."You've been a great help. I'll come by and visit you whenever I don't have too much work to do. Who knows? Maybe we can become good friends. Well, I'm ready to finish up the introductions."

She continued to introduce me to people who came by the Inn to get wine or food or something. These included: Popuri, who scared me with the pink hair, red eyes, and overly positive attitude. (A/N: Sorry to all of you Popuri lovers, but Popuri REALLY creeps me out.) Mary, who seemed nice but, was very shy. And Elli, who was just kind and gentle yet a little overweight. There were many other people too. Eventually, we finished up introducing and I went home to my house/shack. Ann and I were becoming good friends. She was a good guide and friend. I went to sleep; tired and hoping farm life isn't too hard.

A/N: So what did you think of my first chapter? Good? Bad? Well, if you want to share your opinions, then please review. I promise it will get more exciting later on. (Especially when Kai comes.) Remember, reviews encourage me to write more. Thank you SO much for reading this and I hope you will continue to read it. Enjoy!


	2. Fitting In

A/N: Here's the second chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 2: Fitting in

I woke up at the familiar buzz of my alarm clock. I looked at the time: 6:00. Stupid clock. I hate waking up early. I slid out of bed and got dressed. I looked into the toolbox and pulled out a hammer, an axe and a pedometer---you never know when it may come in handy. I went outside into the field. It was covered in weeds, sticks, and rocks. I sighed and got to work with my axe on the sticks. Eventually, I got tired of chopping sticks, so I decided to take a break. I used my map and found my way to the Inn. I saw Ann standing near the bar. I walked up to her and said,

"Hey, Ann!"

"Oh, Amy, hi! You done with work already?"

"No, I was just bored from chopping up sticks in my field."

"Ah. I see. So what 'cha come here for?"

"I wanted to talk to someone and since you're the only friend I have, I came here."

"Well, if you're here, why not get something to eat?"

"Sorry, I don't have any money to spare."

"This one's on the house."

She went back behind a door that leads who-knows-where and later on came out with a dish that smelled pretty darn good. She led me to a table and set down the plate. She turned and said to me,

"Dig in!"

I sat down and started to eat. It was pretty good. I finally finished eating and said to Ann,

"That was good. Thanks!"

"You're welcome! I made it myself!"

"You're a good cook."

"Thanks! Just don't try Karen's cooking. Last time I ate it, I had diarrhea for a week. Of course, you didn't need to know that last part."

"Well, thanks for the warning. I'll see you later!"

I left and dropped by the supermarket to buy a bag of seeds. I saw a cowardly man sitting at the desk. I picked up a few bags, paid for them and left. The next few days were pretty boring. It consisted of me watering newly planted crops, possibly pulling weeds/smashing rocks/chopping sticks, and visiting Ann. May and Barley even gave me a new horse! I named him Lightning. Eventually, Ann and my talking turned into gossiping. Within that I learned who all my rivals were. Mary likes Gray, Karen likes Rick, (Which I think is really odd.) Popuri likes Kai, Elli likes the Doctor, and Ann likes Cliff. I told her I didn't know yet, which was true at the time. One day I went to the church because I was bored. I saw Cliff there holding his stomach and saying,

"So…hungry. But I can't use any more money. I gotta find a job somewhere."

I felt sorry for him so I decided to make him something to eat. I asked Ann if I could use her kitchen. I thought for a little while and eventually decided to make some truffle rice because rice is very filling. I had the dish made and so I went to the church and looked around the pews to see if I could find Cliff. I saw him sitting near the front of the pews staring at the ground. I walked over to the front pew and sat down beside him.

"Here. Take this." I said as I handed the dish to him.

He looked at it with wide eyes and replied, "Thanks! I'm starving!" He immediately took it and began to dig in. He talked in between bites of food.

"So, why did you make me this?" He asked me.

"I saw you earlier saying how hungry you were. So I decided to make you something to eat." I replied.

"I didn't know you could cook." He said.

"Well, I can. Give some credit to Ann for letting me use her kitchen. That old house Grahm left me has no kitchen." I told him.

"Well, thanks." He said as he finished off the truffle rice I gave him. "It was good! Does Ann know? It's pretty obvious that she likes me. Do you think she would mind?"

"I told her what I was using the kitchen for." I said to him. "She told me that she wasn't going to be competing for you. She's a good friend."

"That's good. Thanks again. You can always bring more."

I chuckled a little and left. When I got back to the Inn, Ann showered me with questions. I answered them slowly, but surely. I finally went home and went to bed. I started bringing Cliff a meal every so often. We would talk about the latest news and who did what. I think I was beginning to develop a small crush on him. When I told Ann that, she seemed a little ticked off at first, but got over it after a couple of seconds. I have been making some pretty darn good friends in this town. First there's Ann. Now there's Cliff. After a while, Spring soon turned into Summer. Ann told me that I should go down to the beach and meet Kai. I told her I would just come to the bar later and meet him. So I did. Ann led me over to a table where a guy with a purple bandanna and tanned skin sat. When he saw me, he smiled and greeted me with,

"Hi. My name's Kai. What's yours?"

"My name's Amy." I replied.

"I heard you were taking over that old farm." He said.

"Yeah, I am." I told him.

"Well it's good to hear that someone is finally taking up that old ranch. Well, you should come by my snack shack down at the beach sometime." He replied.

"Maybe I will." I replied.

"Do you want to get something to drink?" He asked me.

"No. I don't drink much. Me being drunk could lead to extreme embarrassment." I told him.

"It's fine. I do it all the time." He told me.

I looked over at Ann who gave me the 'I-don't-know' shrug. I remembered the story dad told me about what happened to dad when he was drunk. They had to call the fire department! I said to Kai while shaking my head,

"No. I'm not going to have any." I said to him.

"Suit yourself. You don't know what you're missing, though." He told me.

I left his table and went over to Ann.

She asked me excitedly, "So, what did you think of him?"

"He's okay. He drinks too much though." I told her.

"Over the years, he has gotten better and better at holding his alcohol. He hardly ever gets drunk." She told me.

"That's good, but I still don't drink." I said.

"I think you should at least check out his snack shack. He's got delicious snow cones." She exclaimed.

"Maybe I will." I replied.

"Come here tomorrow once you are done with farm work. We can go down there together." She said to me.

"All right. If you insist." I told her.

So the next day, after I finished my farm work, I went down to the Inn. Ann led me out the door and took me through the square to the beach. We entered a white house and found Kai sitting at the counter. He saw us and greeted us with,

"Hello, ladies. What can I do for you today?"

"Oh," Ann replied. "I wanted Amy to come down here and try something."

"And what would the fair lady like to eat? We have water, pizza, spaghetti, baked corn, and snow-cones." He said smoothly.

"Hmm…" I thought for a minute. "I'll take a snow-cone. Ann recommended those." I told him as I pulled out my money to pay him.

"No need to pay. This time it's my treat." Kai said with a smile.

I put my money back in my pocket and Kai went back to a small kitchen in the back of the room. I heard his voice again saying,

"What flavor? Strawberry, Blue Raspberry, or Lime?"

"I'll take Strawberry." I replied.

Soon enough he came back with a pinkish colored snow-cone in his hand he gave it to me saying,

"There you are, fair lady. One Strawberry snow-cone."

I took a bite and Ann asked me,

"How do you like it?"

"Good." I replied with a mouth full of snow-cone. "But very cold."

I eventually finished my snow-cone and we left the house. On our way back, Ann said to me,

"Hey, I just wanted to tell you that you're invited to my birthday party!" Ann told me happily.

"Cool. When is it?" I asked her

"Summer 17th. The day of my birthday." She replied.

"Oh my gosh! That's four days after my birthday! Mine is on the 13th." I said excitedly.

"It is? Well then, it can be a party for both of us. I'll let everyone know to bring you a present too. What do you like?" She asked.

"I like…jewelry, hairpieces…it doesn't matter much. What do you like?" I told her.

"Me? I like perfume, jewelry, lots of stuff." Ann said with a shrug.

We continued discussing about the party and what we needed to do. She told me to show up an hour early. Soon enough my actual birthday came and I had a small celebration with my dog because the real party was yet to come. I had already picked out a bracelet to give to Ann. Three days later I woke up excited about the party I knew it was going to be very interesting. I picked up my gift and my sleepover bag (We decided on a sleepover for the girls with a party beforehand) and headed out the door. I walked to the Inn wondering what was planned for that day. I opened the door and Ann was in there setting up decorations. She saw me and we waited for the guests to arrive. Until finally we heard the doorbell ring. We opened the door and Elli stood before us. She handed over the presents and walked inside. Soon enough all of the guests came. We started off with playing a few games. When Ann asked for suggestions and excited reply came from Kai. He said,

"Oh! Oh! Let's play spin-the-bottle!"

"Sure, why not?" Came a cheery reply from Popuri.

Ann ran to the back room in her house and came back with and old coke bottle. She placed it in the middle and we began to debate on who was going to go first.

"I think that Amy or Ann should go first because they are the birthday girls." Karen said with a smirk.

"I honestly think we should pick Amy because she's new." Elli replied.

Fortunately, this game was not going to ruin my first kiss. I used to go out with this dumb guy named Rodger. He eventually dumped me for the cheerleader's team captain. We all pretty much agreed on what Elli said and the bottle was spun for my fate. It landed on…

A/N: Suspense! I am evil! Oh, well. You will just have to wait for the next chapter if you want to know where the bottle lands. Well, please review! Thanks and bye!


	3. PARTY!

A/N: Well, did the suspense drive you crazy? Well, here is the dude that the bottle lands on. Note: I selected this person totally randomly, so no flames, please. Here are responses to any reviewers:

Just a random reviewer: Thanks for the complement and please continue your kind reviews! Thanks for being my first reviewer!

That was the only one…oh well. On with the story!

Chapter 3: PARTY!

…Gray. The bottle has landed on Gray. Gray flushed slightly and rose onto his knees. We leaned in and had a small two-second kiss. We both sat down and the bottle was spun for Gray's fate. It landed on Elli. A slight look of disgust appeared on both of their faces. They kissed quickly and then it was Elli's turn. After a few more spins, the bottle landed on Ann. The bottle spun deciding her fate. It landed on Cliff. She blushed and put her hand over her mouth. They leaned in and did what they needed to. When I saw Ann's face, it was as red as her hair. So then the bottle spun for Cliff. I was a bit surprised when it landed on me. I swallowed and we leaned in. Afterwards, the game proceeded as normal. After a while, everyone grew bored and we decided to play Truth or Dare. Karen started off.

"I want everyone to answer this Truth: Who do you have a crush on?" She said.

"Oh, it's competition between two very special ladies." Kai immediately replied with his hands behind his head in a relaxed pose.

"Hey! I thought it was me!" Popuri shouted with an angry look on her face.

"Yes, but you have competition. You're one of the two." Kai calmly told her.

"Who?" She asked him.

"My competition is between Popuri and Amy." He calmly told us with a smile.

Popuri still looked angry and sad when the next person told. After a while, Kai, Popuri, Rick, Elli, the Doctor, and Karen had told. That's when Rick made a statement.

"Hey, Mary what about you?"

Mary blushed and nervously stuttered, "I-I-I'm not gonna g-g-go."

"You have to." Karen told her. "It's part of the game. C'mon. It won't be that hard. You just say it."

Everyone began to throw in some positive comments to try to get Mary to tell. Eventually she spoke up.

"I-I-I like…Gray."

She put her chin on her knees right after she spoke. She looked at Gray and said,

"Well, Gray. Do you like me?"

"…No, I don't like you that way." He replied with a stern look on his face.

Mary looked at the floor looking unhappy. Kai then spoke.

"Then who DO you like?" He asked Gray.

"…I'm not telling." Gray replied.

"Well if you don' tell, you'll have to do a REALLY dumb dare. That's just the way the game is played." Ann told him.

"Okay fine, I'll take the dare." He replied.

Everyone was at first a bit shocked, but then some of them got a mischievous look on their face. We all huddled into one big huddle to decide the dare for Gray. Eventually we decided on what to do. We walked over to Gray and held up his arms.

"Wha? What are you doing?" He asked us.

"We can't think of a dare for you, so you must tell us who you have a crush on or we shall give you (dun, dun, dun) a tickle torture." Karen told him with a small grin on her face. (A/N: Sorry for the cheesiness! I couldn't think of anything!)

"Okay! Okay! I'll tell! I'll tell!" Gray exclaimed before we began the terrible torturing. "It's…it's…Amy."

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

He continued. "She's just kind, pretty, smart. What more could you ask for? I know I don't see her very often, but when she does come to the blacksmith's, I feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I guess that's what you feel when you love someone. She makes me happy and I'm in love with her." He looked at me with a very hopeful look in his eyes.

No one said anything. They just stared at Gray with a look of curiosity and slight amazement. Then after a while, Popuri piped up,

"So, Amy, who do you have a crush on?"

I was in the hot seat. Everyone stared at me, including Gray who still had that hopeful look in his eyes. Fortunately, I am very good at lying.

"No one." I replied.

"Oh, you must have a crush on someone." Karen taunted.

"I don't." I firmly told her.

Fortunately, they took my hint and moved on. _Whew. _I thought. _Thank goodness I'm good at lying._ They moved on to Ann.

"Uh…uh…" She bit her lip. "I'm so shy!" She finally replied.

"It's not that hard." Mary told her. "Just spit it out. Once you get it over with, then you'll be fine."

"Uh…" She nervously stated. "Let Amy tell it. She knows. I'm too shy."

"Well" I said. "Okay. If you insist. She likes Cliff."

Ann nervously looked over at Cliff who was just sitting there with a nonchalant look on his face. Then they immediately asked Cliff.

"I'm not going to tell no matter what you do." He mumbled.

"What's with the mumbling?" Asked Kai.

"I'm just not feeling too happy." He said, still mumbling.

He got up and went upstairs. My compassionate side took over.

"I'm gonna go see what's up." I told everyone.

"See if you can cheer him up and bring him back down here." Rick told me.

I climbed the stairs and went to the only closed door-the one farthest down the hall. I knocked on it.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who is it?" Said a voice from behind the door that I guessed was Cliff's.

"It's Amy." I replied. "Can you open up?"

I heard a click and then the door opened. I stepped inside and closed the door. Cliff was sitting on a bed and staring at the floor. I sat down next to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"It's just…" He mumbled. Then he said some things too quiet for me to understand.

"Please speak up. I can't hear you." I told him.

"Oh, it's nothing. Maybe I'll tell you later." He replied.

He got up and walked out the door. I followed him downstairs and back to the party. We all decided to stop playing Truth-or-Dare and open up presents. Ann and I enjoyed our presents and we had some good food to eat. After a while, all the boys left and it was just the girls left to sleepover. We just gossiped until we nodded off. The next day, I took all of my presents home. Overall, it was a fun party.

A/N: Yes, I know that this chapter was shorter than all of the others. I do know that it will continue to get more interesting. I have Summer last a very long time for reasons that you will see later. Just keep reviewing. Thanks for reading this!


	4. Oh, Crap

A/N: This is chapter four. Nothing else to say.

Chapter 4: Oh, Crap

The next few days were so darn boring, that it wasn't even funny. All I did was plant/harvest crops, and care for Lightning and Chip. Oh yeah, I also got a chicken named Cherry and I put one of her eggs in the incubator. I should probably be able to get a cow by fall. One day I got so bored, that I went down to the beach to get a breath of fresh, salty air. I stared at the sea and remembered the night that Rodger broke up with me. We were at the port of the city we lived in. He pushed me into the ocean after breaking up with me. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. All of a sudden, without warning, a pair of lips was pressed against mine. My eyes snapped open to see who was doing this. It was Kai. I heard a gasp from behind me. I pulled away and turned around to see an angry Cliff running away with tears in his eyes. I turned and angrily looked at Kai.

"What were you doing?" I asked him.

"Just giving the girl of my dreams some sugar." He calmly replied.

I shook my head and turned to catch up with Cliff. But before I could leave, Kai tightly gripped my arm.

"Uh-uh. You ain't going nowhere." He said to me.

"What are you doing?" I shouted at him.

"I want you to be my girlfriend." He told me. "If you don't, I can go get my gun and shoot you. Or better yet, shoot Cliff. I am going to go get my gun, and I want you to tell Cliff that you really are going out with me. If you don't, I'll shoot."

"You're terrible!" I told him with a tinge of fear in my voice.

"It's what I have to do to get you as my girlfriend." He replied with usual calmness.

He let go of me and ran into his house. I slowly trudged off to find Cliff. I thought about the places he might be. He could be at the Church, the Inn, or someplace that I wouldn't have guessed. I checked the Church---no Cliff. I checked the Inn---no Cliff. After a while, I finally checked the Goddess Spring---he was here. He was sitting on a rock by the edge of the water with his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands. I walked over to him.

"Hey Cliff." I said as I sat down.

"Oh, hi Amy." He replied with sarcasm and little cheeriness. "I'm sorry for running like that. It would be best to give you an explanation. You see, at the party when I was asked to tell who I had a crush on, I couldn't because I was too unhappy. I actually had a crush on you. I was just unhappy that you didn't like me too. I saw you kiss Kai and I just broke down. I'm sorry. I should let you love who you want to. But, is it really true?"

I heard a rustle behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw Kai looking at me seriously with his revolver in hand. I bit my lip. My mind went blank. I didn't know what to say.

"Well…I…" I nervously stated.

I couldn't think of what to say. Should I tell the truth or should I lie? If I tell the truth, Kai is going to shoot Cliff or me. If I lied, Cliff would be so unhappy and I would be stuck going out with someone I didn't love.

_Oh, crap. _I thought to myself.

A/N: Yes, I know. The chapter is very short than the rest. I wanted to leave it at a cliffhanger. Anyways, please, please, please review! They encourage me to write more. Thanks again for reading this!


	5. What's Up with Him?

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I was very busy rearranging things and adding a few new twists. But at least it's finally here, right? Responses to reviewers:

Just a random reviewer- Presenting chapter 5! I hope you enjoy!

BorderWolf- Well, I may make more cliffhangers later.

CuddlyBear- You shall see really soon!

Ltdtoo gal- Here is the chapter that you have been asking for almost every day. I would have edited it yesterday if I didn't have to see my brother's crappy play. Hey, that rhymes!

Rachel T- Here is the chapter 5 that you and several other people have been waiting for.

Here is the story:

Chapter 5: What's Up with Him?

I bit my bottom lip and I felt my heart beating faster and faster in my chest.

"Oh, come ON!" I heard Kai say from the bushes.

"Huh?" Cliff said with confusion in his voice.

BANG

A bullet came from the bushes and went straight into my foot.

"OW!" I cried as I lifted my foot off of the ground and held it in my hands.

I soon realized that I had done a very stupid thing. I lost my balance and tumbled into the spring. I wish someone knew that I couldn't swim…

Cliff's POV

I saw Amy fall into the spring. I looked at Kai with a newfound rage burning in my eyes.

"You idiot!" I cried as I recklessly ran towards Kai.

He had a gun that only shot one bullet at a time, so he hastily reloaded it and…

BANG

I felt a white hot pain in my right wrist. I yelped out in pain then continued running regardless of how much it hurt. I got to Kai and gave him a hard punch to the face which knocked him unconscious and sent him flying to one side. Then it hit me.

"Oh, dang it!" I said. "I should have gotten Amy first."

I ran to the spring and dove in. My wrist was burning with a stinging pain. The thought of rescuing Amy was all that kept me going. Eventually, I found Amy at the bottom of the spring. I swam quickly to her, doing my best to ignore the pain and began to take her to the surface of the water. The air in my lungs was beginning to get stale. I wasn't sure if I was going to make it. Then I looked down at Amy and her bleeding foot and newfound determination burned within me. I kicked my legs harder and faster, trying to get to the surface of the water. I couldn't hold my breath much longer. Just as I thought I was going to die, I broke the surface of the water and gasped in as much oxygen as possible. I set her down on land and began to cough a little. Afterwards I put two fingers to the side of her neck to check her pulse. I could feel it under my fingers. It was small, but still there. Yet, it was fading fast.

"Oh, dang it! Don't die on me Amy!" I cried. "Don't die on me!"

And then it hit me. I blushed madly and nervously gulped. _This is what I have to do to save her life, _I thought reassuringly. I pinched her nose shut and placed my mouth over hers. I exhaled into her and then let off. I put my fingers to the side of her neck again and the pulse was getting stronger, yet it was still weak. I tried again and it got even better. Then, I picked her up and started running to the Clinic. Someone else can get Kai. I rushed towards the Clinic, the pain in my wrist becoming worse and worse. When I got to the square, I was beginning to feel a little woozy, possibly from blood loss. I half staggered, half ran towards the Clinic. _Keep going, _I told myself _For Amy's sake. _After a while of staggering/running, I got to the Clinic door. All of a sudden, my vision became splotchy. I set Amy down (or at least tried to) and collapsed right in front of the door…

Amy's POV

When I woke up, I was in a Clinic bed staring at the ceiling. I could feel pain in my foot and I groggily sat up to see what had happened.

"Oh, you are awake." I heard a voice say.

I instantly turned my head to see the Doctor standing near the entrance of the room with a cup of coffee in his hand. He took a sip of it and asked,

"How are you feeling?"

"What happened?" I asked. "I fell in the water and now I'm here."

"Let's see," he began. "I heard a noise outside and I opened the door to find an unconscious Cliff and you nearby. After he woke up he told me that after you fell in the water, he got shot in the hand and then punched Kai. Next, he rescued you from the water and used CPR to revive you. He then staggered here and collapsed in front of the door."

I was shocked. Cliff would do all of that for me? (A/N: That's the power of love!)

"Is he okay?" I asked.

"He's fine," The Doctor replied then took another sip of his coffee. "He just got his hand bandaged up, and went home without saying a word."

"Is it okay if I go home now?" I asked.

"I don't think so," The Doctor said. "You won't be able to walk for a little while with that foot."

"Dang!" I said. "Well can you get Ann over here?"

The Doctor left the room and a few minutes later, Ann came rushing in.

"I heard about the accident!" Ann yelled. "Tell me everything!"

So I told the whole story and Ann said,

"That's so sweet of him!"

"Yeah, but I can't even get out of bed to thank him." I muttered.

"I'll get him!" Ann said. "You just stay there!"

"As if I can do anything else." I mumbled.

She ran out of the room. A few minutes later, she came back and said,

"He's not going to come."

"Why not?" I asked.

"He didn't tell me," Ann said. "He just said he wasn't going to come."

I sighed. "Maybe I can try again once I'm able to walk." I said.

"Okay," Ann replied. "You should get some rest. See ya."

"Bye."

She left and I fell asleep. After about a day, I could walk around on crutches. I decided that I was going to split up my relationship with Kai. So I went to the beach and angrily knocked on his door.

"Yeah?" he said when he finally answered the door. "What?"

"I want to break up!" I exclaimed. "You shot me and Cliff and I want to break up!"

"Uh," Kai said. "Oops."

"Oops? Is that all you have to say?" I shouted angrily.

"Uh, yeah." Kai replied.

I rolled my eyes and left. I had no idea why Kai didn't shoot me, like he said he would. (Not that I wanted to be shot.) I went to the Inn to talk to Cliff. I couldn't find him I asked Ann where he went and she said,

"I think he went to the Goddess Spring."

After a while, I finally managed to crutch over there. I did see him, but as soon as he saw me, he ran off. _What's up with him? _I thought. Since it would be useless to try to catch up with him, I went on ahead home. I got in bed and hardly slept for the rest of the night.

A/N: Sad, isn't it? Oh, well. At least it puts an end to that darned cliffhanger. Well, review and I shall post more chapters. Thanks for reading!


	6. Hurricane!

A/N: Here is a very short chapter. I have to stretch Summer for a little longer, so bear with me! Responses to reviewers:

BorderWolf- I'm glad you like the story. You will find out why Cliff is running away from Amy in chapter…you will see!

Ltdtoo gal- I thought this would add a twist to the story, since some of the things I have are way too predictable.

Just a random reviewer- Heh, I just wanted to add a little twist. Thanks for being a consistent reviewer.

CuddlyBear- You will know soon enough.

Rachel T.- I like to wait a while so that it gives me time to write new chapters. I always like to be ahead when it comes to fanfiction. (Yes, I have not forgotten about the Sonic story and I am writing the second chapter now.)

**Onto the story!**

Chapter 6: Hurricane!

Cliff's POV

I heard on the news that a hurricane was going to strike Mineral Village the next day. Soon enough, I smelled moisture in the air the following morning. I ran to Amy's farm just to check on her. Even though she loved Kai, (I think) I still loved her. I didn't see her at all in the crowd. I waited until all of the people left, and I still didn't see Amy.

"Cliff!"

I turned around.

"Cliff!" Ann yelled again. "Come on! You're going to die if you stay out here!"

"I'll be there in a minute." I said.

"Are you crazy?" she inquired. "Why wait?"

"I'm looking for Amy." I said. "Have you seen her?"

"No," she replied. "But she's probably with the rest of the villagers."

The wind began to howl and blow stronger than before.

"Come on!" Ann said.

"I'm going to look for Amy." Cliff said.

Ann sighed and I saw her shoulders droop.

"I give up." She said as she turned and ran to the rest of the villagers.

I remained outside, calling Amy's name and running around the streets. The wind was constantly getting stronger. I was beginning to get swept away so I tried to grab hold of the nearest lamppost. My fingers barely touched it as I was pulled up into a whirlwind. I heard something behind me and I turned around just in time to see a table that was coming at me, hit me in the head. I blacked out…

A/N: Yes, I know. It's extremely short. I often times like to leave cliffhangers in my stories. Well anyways, keep those reviews coming! Thanks again for reading this!


	7. Official

A/N: Here is the end to the torture known as…a CLIFFHANGER! Oh, and this is a slightly fluffy chapter. Anyways, here are responses to reviewers:

Ltdtoo gal- Chapter two of the Sonic story is finally up!

Just a random reviewer- Thank you! I'm glad you like this story.

BorderWolf- I never thought about that pun until you pointed it out.

Now for the story!

* * *

Chapter 7: Official

Meanwhile…

I woke the next morning to see dark, cloudy skies. I went into town after securing my animals to see what I was supposed to do. I heard the meeting bell so I went to the town square. Thomas was talking into a microphone.

"Everyone! Get to the Aja Winery cellar! It is the safest place!" He yelled into the mike.

Everyone hurried out of the Square and to the Aja Winery. Fortunately, the Doctor was watching and made sure that I got to the basement along with everyone else. I looked around for my friends. I saw Ann talking with Karen and Elli. But I didn't see Cliff. I hobbled over to the stairs and stood on them to get an overhead view. Still no Cliff. I searched high and low, but I never saw him.

"Where could Cliff be?" I said to myself.

I decided to ask Ann who was still talking with Karen and Elli.

"Hey Ann," I said as I approached her.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you have any idea where Cliff is?" I questioned.

Ann's eyes widened as she put her hand on her mouth.

"Oh, no," Ann replied grimly. "He stayed outside to look for you."

"You're kidding me!" I exclaimed in disbelief.

"No," Ann said. "I'm not."

I took a deep breath and made a drastic decision. I was going to go out and look for him. I climbed the steps, while looking back to make sure nobody noticed and walked over to the door. I took a deep breath, gritted my teeth and clinched my fists. I placed my hand on the doorknob and turned it. As soon as I got outside I immediately felt the strong winds blowing my hair. The wind had gotten pretty fierce right around now. I quickly closed the door so the people wouldn't notice winds that were coming in. I was beginning to get a little blown away, so I grabbed the nearest lamppost and held on tight. I held on, looking amongst the winds to see if I could find Cliff. The winds were beginning to grow more and more fierce, yet I still looked around to see if I saw Cliff. Until finally I saw a figure being blown around by the wind. I squinted my eyes to get a better view, and sure enough it was Cliff. He flew around and around until after a short while,

WHAM

I saw him get hit in the head with a table. He was blown around a little more until the winds where he was apparently stopped and he fell into a tree. My eyes widened as I continued to clutch the lamppost tightly. I couldn't go and get Cliff now, the winds were too strong and I still had those dang crutches. So I waited and waited and waited, and finally the winds did indeed die down. It was very late at night, so the villagers were probably asleep by now, so I couldn't get in. I ran to the area around where I saw Cliff fall and found him in one of the trees, draped over a reasonably low branch.

"How am I going to move this guy?" I asked myself.

I took him down and thought, _Eh, screw these crutches._ I dropped the crutches and wrapped my arms around my waist. I then began to hop home, with frequent rest stops. Let me tell you, it was slow going. Thank goodness that I work on a farm. After a while, I finally got to my house. I pulled my keys out of my pocket and unlocked the door. I hobbled inside and set him down on the bed. I put the covers over him and then pulled up a chair to sit beside him. I put a wet washcloth on the lump on his forehead and sat down. This was going to be a long night. I decided to look around the house a little while he was still asleep. Let me tell you, Grahm didn't leave me much. At least I added some stuff to it. I had added a couple of pictures to the wall as well as a vase of flowers on the table. I also had a few decorations made of china sitting on top of my bookshelf and TV. On my bedside table I had a few doodads and a digital clock, which now read 11:56. I had stuck some flower stickers on my toolbox. There was a huge space on the other side of the room that was saved for a kitchen. I had brought a beanbag chair that was blue with pink flowers on it from my room to make the place seem more like home. I sat around watching him until my head began to droop. I looked over at the clock, it read 2:08. I was getting really drowsy and I couldn't stay awake much longer. I battled with sleep until I finally lost and I dropped into a much needed sleep.

* * *

Cliff's POV

When I woke up, I noticed I was in Amy's bed. What am I doing here? I thought. I looked around and a washcloth dropped off of my head. I put it on the bedside table and noticed Amy sleeping in a chair by the bed. _She's pretty even when she's asleep. _I thought. I got out of the bed, picked her up, and put her in her bed. I put the chair up then noticed a beanbag chair by the bedside table so I flopped down in it to get some rest.

* * *

Narrator's POV

Amy woke up first. She looked around and realized she was in her own bed. She got out of bed and looked around. She noticed Cliff asleep on the beanbag and heaved a sigh of relief. Just then, Cliff woke up.

"Oh, you're up." He said.

"We really need to talk." Amy said.

"About what?" Cliff asked as he stood up.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" she inquired.

"Because I was afraid that Kai was going to shoot you again." He said. "Just like last time, he could have been anywhere. What I don't get is why you liked him in the first place."

"Let me tell you the truth." Amy said. "Kai said that if I didn't go out with him, then he would shoot you. So I pretended to be with him for your sake and then all this happened with the gun and you and the hurricane."

"So?" he replied. "All that tells me is that you never liked Kai. What is the point?"

"The point is," she said. "It's that I love you."

He smiled first followed with one from Amy. He then opened into his arms for a hug. They embraced and then walked/hobbled to the door so that they could tell the village that they were all right. They walked over to where the blacksmith was and saw Ann there. She noticed them and ran over.

"I can't believe you guys are alive!" she exclaimed.

"Could someone get me my crutches?" Amy asked.

"Oh, sure!" Ann said then ran off.

A few minutes later Ann came back with Amy's crutches.

"When we saw the crutches, we naturally assumed the worst." Ann said.

"Well we are alive and well." Cliff said.

"Tell me the story." Ann said. "How did you survive?"

Cliff and Amy proceeded to tell the story, filling in for one another if needed.

"So, it's official now," Ann said. "You two are boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"What do you think Cliff?" Amy said.

"I guess it is, if that's okay with you." Cliff replied.

"Alright," Amy said. "Cliff and I are officially boyfriend and girlfriend."

* * *

A/N: Review please! It encourages me to write more. Thanks for reading this! 


End file.
